


Time Will Waste You

by mistyegg



Series: Midnight Oil [14]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Trans Male Character, Transphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 20:24:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18858460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistyegg/pseuds/mistyegg
Summary: Prompt: As soon as she walked in, she felt the tension.





	Time Will Waste You

**Author's Note:**

> a sneak peak into a story i want to write as a book. idk if that'll ever happen but it's the idea. there's some backstory before this scene but sebastian and trinity are twins and adults, and sebastian is ftm, his parents know but they're very against it. 
> 
> disclaimer: transphobic language is used here against a trans man character, but he does get comfort afterwards
> 
> title from knights of cydonia by muse

Trinity knew this was a bad idea, and she went along with it anyway. But as soon as they walked into the room, the tension was thicker than frozen ice cream. Sebastian sat down in the booth first, squished into the corner to allow room for his sister, who sat down after him. The diner was quiet around them as they sat, before their mother cleared their throat. “Are we going to order?”   
  
“We won’t be here for long,” James mumbled, placing the menu down he probably was using to distract himself. He wouldn’t look at Sebastian, instead laying eyes on his daughter. “What is this about?”

 

Trinity reached under the table and took Seb’s hand, which was jittering with the bounce of his leg. “Sebastian will be going into surgery soon, and we… decided to tell you.”   
  
She’d argued for hours about this - Sebastian wanted nothing to do with them, but Trinity was still closeted with her parents, to the distaste of her brother. She’s finally won him over with a plea about family, something she knew hit close to home - something they both knew was a dirty trick to get what she wanted.    
  
James’ narrowed his eyes. “What type of surgery?”   
  
“I think you know,” Sebastian spat, leaning back in the booth and crossing his arms over his chest almost obviously. Both their parents tensed up, and his scoffed. “Trin, this was stupid, let’s just go-”   
  
“You listen to me,” James spoke, cutting him off as he sat forward, elbows to the table. “I didn’t raise a damn tranny, you hear me? I raised two daughters and I sure as hell have them.”   
  
“I’m not your daughter.”   
  
Katherine took a side look to her husband, before looking away. “Then we only have one child, I suppose. You are not my child if you are… that.”

Sebastian’s jittering stopped, and he took a breath. “Trinity-”   
  
“I have a girlfriend.”   
  


Everyone looked at Trinity, who wore the meanest look Sebastian had seen on her. Her mother looked like a fish as she tried to come up with words. “You… what?”   
  
“They’re my girlfriend, and we’ve been dating for a year now,” trinity answered. “I didn’t want to tell you because I still wanted to stay connected with you, even after the way you treated Sebastian-”   
  
“Her name is-”   
  
“Don’t you dare,” Trinity hissed. “I have been letting you say this disgusting shit, but if you can’t respect my brother, than I see no reason to talk to you. If you want to be family, you will call him by his name, and call him your son. But otherwise.. I’m done.”   
  
She stood up, Sebastian immediately following after, scrambling from his seated position and walking out. They walked all the way across the small carpark to the car, where Trinity got behind the driver's seat. She didn’t take off, instead gripping the steering wheel. “Oh my god.”   
  
“You just came out,” Sebastian whispered, grinning when Trinity suddenly laughed. Soon enough both of them were howling in their seats, not caring about the onlookers they might’ve had.   
  
“How good did it feel?”   
  
“Oh,  _ so  _ good.”


End file.
